Anthony And His Pokemon
by Lovar7601
Summary: Anthony just defeated the elite four of the sinnoh region and his pokemon tell a secrect that he never would've thought
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I do not own pokemon or any of its copyright

I just got home from beating the elite four and my older sister and mom greeted me at the door

-dawn- my little brother finally beat the elite four after five attempts

-mom- hush now your brother did his best after all it took you about seven times

-mom- Anthony go to your room and rest dinner will be ready in a couple of hours

I rushed to my room and suddenly my leafeon jumped out of her pokeball and onto me

-Anthony- haha down girl

but when I lifted her up she had a weird expression on her face and my hand got a little slimy

I immediately knew she was horny

I tried to put her back into her pokeball but she licked the part of my neck that turned me on

-Anthony- hey girl not right now my family is in the house

she did her cute little cry that always got to me

then my mom came to my room

-mom- honey me and dawn need to pick up a few supplies from the store but there's poke snacks if your friends get hungry

she left the room and the house with dawn

leafeon was still horny in my arms and she was licking me all over

-Anthony- listen this can't happen

she didn't care she started licking my pants and I lost it

-Anthony- maybe a quickie wouldn't hurt

I pulled down my pants and she started sucking my cock while blushing

I then started rubbing my finger in her wet area and she jumped off my cock and sat on it instead

-Anthony- oh I can't take it anymore

I put her on the bed and started humping her tight wet pokepussy

-leafeon- *throws the pokeball that had my Gardevoir in it*

I look over after giving leafeon one more big thrust

My Gardevoir's boobs were seeming a little big and suddenly her lug got wet

she then used her psychic powers to talk to me

-Gardevoir- Anthony... I've wanted to see you like this for so long

she started rubbing her pussy

-Anthony- does anyone else want to?

-Gardevoir- dawn does...

-Anthony- MY SISTER?!

-Gardevoir- yes, sometimes when you fall asleep we all sneak out into the woods, finger each other, and pretend your doing it

I hugged Gardevoir from behind and she stared blushing

-Anthony- when they come back we can all do it

-Gardevoir- I would love that

Leafeon jumped at my again

-Gardevoir- she says she wants round two ;)

-Anthony- well that's what she's gonna get, and you lucky lady can watch

I put leafeon on the bed and licked her pussy

-Gardevoir- that's... thats... so hot

Gardevoir sat on my desk and fingered herself

as she did that I was pounding leafeon then she squirted all over my cock and the floor

-Gardevoir- oh I forgot to mention leafeon is small so she's a squirter

leafeon starts licking her juice of of my cock and Gardevoir licks it off the floor


	2. Chapter 2

-mom- were home!

-dawn- Anthony help us with the food

-Anthony im comming-

I rushed down and I didn't notice it but down had a sexy outfit on and when mom went into the kitchen she smiled and winked at me

I got the rest of the groceries when I saw Gardevoir sitting in the living room with dawn

-dawn- she said she told you...

-Anthony- yea she did...

I put the groceries in the kitchen with mom

-dawn- mom?

-mom- yes sweetie?

-dawn can me and Anthony go to the lake and she if we can find the legendary?

-mom- yes dear, be safe

-dawn- we will

I headed to the lake with leafeon, Gardevoir, and my sister

dawn suddenly cuddled next to me

-dawn- I missed you so much...

-Anthony- I know you did

we got to the lake, even though I knew we weren't here to find the legendary pokemon of lake verity I brought a master ball I found just in case

we sat down on the grass and watched the moon reflect on the lake

-dawn- Anthony I know Gardevoir told you but I want you to know that I love you... more than a brother

-Anthony- I know

she started moving closer to me and I looked down at her, her nipples were hard and pussy was wet

I knew that she wanted me

leafeon jumped onto our laps and growled at dawn whenever she got closer

I chuckled and gave dawn a full on kiss on the lips just to make her a little jelly (yes I just said jelly its my story not yours)

she blushed and kissed back

-Gardevoir- hey you two leave some for me

all of the girls were now horny, leafeon was wet on my lap dawn was trying to hide it by putting her hands down there to cover it, Gardevoir was rubbing my leg and couldn't stop looking at my crouch

I put my hands over them all

-Anthony- so we gonna fuck or are you guys gonna just let me tease you

dawn unzipped my pants and my cock was already hard

she almost put her lips on it but Gardevoir couldn't take it she started sucking dawn then tried to suck my balls instead but leafeon was licking them and wouldn't let dawn near

-Anthony- *slightly moans*

dawn instead started kissing me and so I did too

-Anthony- guys get off my dick I'm gonna ride dawn for a few minutes

they stoped but leafeon still wanted more she couldn't get enough

-Anthony- bend over sis

-dawn- Anthony I've wanted this for so long...

I started slowly humping her then she took off her shirt and showed me her small but still sexy boobs

Gardevoir sucked her nipple as I started going harder and faster on my cute older sister

leafeon was still sucking on my balls

-Anthony- alright I think its leafeon'a turn

when I said that she threw herself of the grass, legs open and ready for it

I started fucking leafeon while she was on the ground Gardevoir and dawn started making out and eating each other's pussy's

it didn't take long for them all to cum even me I came inside leafeon and she was asking for more still

Gardevoir stopped me before I put it back in

-Gardevoir- Anthony... you haven't done me yet...

her shy and soft voice made me tackle her and shove it in immediately she screamed in pleaser

-dawn- leafeon I still need someone to kiss ;)

leafeon jumped in her arms and made out with her

while that was happening I was still fucking Gardevoir with all my strength she was just so cute and her boobs were huge

-dawn- Anthony theres still one more hole on me that you forgot

I looked over, leafeon and dawn were bothe face down ass up

it was a night the four would never forget as the sex went on and on


End file.
